Untitled AkuRoku
by LovelyIllusions
Summary: First fanfiction. I had to delete it and put it up again because I was silly the first time-.- But it's here again, so enjoy. Also, warning: there WILL be adult content at some point, so don't read if you're easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello, everyone :) I apologize, this chapter is a bit short. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so it's probably not going to be all that great, sadly. :c Read if you feel so inclined, though :3

* * *

On a fairly average Sunday afternoon, two twins, named Sora and Roxas were on their way to a new island due to wanting to move out the day after their 18th birthdays. This unfamiliar island was quite large with many bustling cities, each having their own unique aura about them. The two twins thought that it would be a nice change from that of the small, quiet Destiny Islands in which they had resided prior to today. Neither of them quite knew what to expect from such a large place, but they were excited to see something out of the ordinary and to have a fresh start.

After a long flight, which the two of them had mostly spent sleeping and curled up next to each other, they arrived at the island. They quickly gathered their luggage and went on their way to their new home in a small apartment complex just across the way from a large, busy park. They were pleased to find that their apartment was larger than they had anticipated by judgement of the pictures they found while searching for a place to stay. They both happily looked into a mirror that was neatly placed on one of the bedroom doors. They looked and Roxas found himself glancing at Sora and making a comparison in his head. While Sora was a few inches shorter with light brown hair, Roxas was taller and had a lighter complexion. Besides those differences, they were mostly the same. They shared identical baby blue eyes and round faces. Their personalities shared little in common, however. Roxas was a more subtle, peaceful being who thought of many things, yet was very soft-spoken. Sora was a bit chaotic at times and it seemed like every day was a new adventure for him, while Roxas's day-to-day life mainly stayed the same, and he liked it that way.

"So," Sora began, a pleasant expression on his face "what do you think about the new place?"

The blond twin looked around and examined his surroundings. Most of the walls were an off-white color and the space was very open, with one wide hallway leading from the living room down to two bedrooms and a bathroom, which possessed the only brown door in the apartment aside from the closets in their rooms. The carpets were a light brown that was a good contrast to everything being so bright. The space had many large windows and a sliding glass door that led to a beautiful balcony that overlooked the park and all the people passing through the area.

Roxas looked at his twin and smiled while wrapping his arm around the shorter one's shoulders. "I think it's a nice change for us. I will miss Dad, though." He stopped for a moment and frowned at the thought of his father being alone on Destiny Islands. Their mother had passed away in an unfortunate accident when they were toddlers, so they were the only two that Cloud really talked to on a daily basis.

"Oh, he'll be alright!" Sora said, his usual, goofy smile on his face.

Roxas knew he was right, but he still couldn't help but worry about their dad, since this would be his first time in 20 years living alone. "Yeah, yeah" Roxas chuckled, rustling the shorter boy's hair. He then pulled out his phone and was shocked to see that it was 10 PM, since he had forgotten about the different time zones. He thought back and realized that the sun had been setting when they'd first got off the plane. "Why don't we call it a day?" He questioned, yawning. "Tomorrow we can just go around and explore the area, looks like we'll be here a while."

Sora happily agreed to Roxas's suggestion and they slept cuddled together that night, as they usually did, they had really just done it since they were little and didn't think anything of it. Roxas couldn't fall asleep for a while so he just sat there with the already snoring brown-haired boy and thought about the next few days. He wondered about the little things he would notice, the food they would eat, the inside jokes they would come up with, since that seemed to be a regular thing on the agenda, even though it was un-planned. Deep within his thoughts, he dozed off at last.

* * *

**A/N: **Yayyyy first chapter :D I know it's not great. I plan to make future chapters a bit longer, and hopefully more intriguing as I go along. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, here is the second chapter. It's a bit longer and progress was definitely made. :D Enjoy~

* * *

When Roxas woke up the next morning, he was alone in the large, warm bed. He slowly stretched, yawned, and swung his legs over the side of the wide mattress. He threw on a pair of grey jeans, a white tanktop, and then a large Rise Against sweatshirt. Without doing his hair, he dragged his feet until he reached the large kitchen area of the apartment. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and when he opened them, he realized that Sora was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of steaming coffee in front of him and one on the opposite side of the table, waiting for Roxas. The blond sat down and sipped the coffee, both hands resting on the mug. He silently appreciated the fact that his twin had put hazlenut creamer in his, which had always been his favorite. They both sat in silence for a while until Sora finally spoke.

"Well, do you want to call dad real quick?" He asked, sounding almost concerned about their father.

Roxas nodded and quickly pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweatshirt. He dialed their dad's number, clicked the speakerphone button, and placed his phone in the center of the table.

"Hey, Rox!" Cloud answered, delighted.

Both of the twins smiled and said "Hey, dad." at the sime time. The brothers heard their dad laugh at that, just like he always did when they said or did the anything at the same time. They told their dad about their flight and about their plans for today, which Sora had written down even on a checklist. Roxas chuckled to himself as the brunet went over the list of things with his father and heard the apparent uninterest in the older man's voice, but he was a good sport about listening to the rambling of the hyper-active twin. Roxas was excited for evrything on the list, though. In Destiny Islands, there hadn't been much to do besides go to the beach. Here, there were endless possibilities. They said goodbye to Cloud and promised to call him as soon as they were home from their adventure on the strange island.

Sora, who was still wearing his pajamas and had messy hair, went to his bedroom to change while Roxas went into the bathroom to do his hair. While he was applying gel and spiking his golden locks to perfection, he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. He knew he had Sora and he could always talk to Cloud, but talking to his friends from Destiny Islands probably wouldn't happen that often anymore. Sure, he could text them, send pictures, and all that stuff, but when was the next time he could actually see them? He of course, had the possibility of making new friends, but now that he was out of school, that would become increasingly difficult. All along with the fact that he wasn't nearly as social as Sora. The brunet was really the only reason that Roxas had any friends back on Destiny Islands. Sora could probably make friends easily at their new home, but Roxas was always afraid people wouldn't like him or that he wouldn't be accepted by someone if he tried talking to them. The thoughts corrupting his mind made him momentarily depressed. He was in the midst of thinking about how much better his twin was, when Sora suddenly opened the door. The blond stared at his twin, who was dressed in black and white checkered vans, a pair of black jeans, and a red Aventure Time tee shirt.

"Sup, brah?" Sora said, trying to sound cool. Roxas just laughed and asked if there were ready to leave. As they left the apartment while Sora was locking the door behind them, Roxas couldn't help but notice a man just across the parking lot from them with bright red hair. In comparison of the truck he was about to jump into, he must have been pretty tall. At least 6 feet or so. Roxas assumed he was one of the neighbors that lived in either the apartment above them, or one of the two beside them. His fiery red hair spiked up to points, he was wearing all black and white. Roxas couldn't quite make out what the redhead's face looked like, but something about him seemed oddly captivating to Roxas. He found himself a bit dazed but decided to shrug it off and continue about their day.

Having come there with quite a bit of money due to saving up for years in advance, the first place the twins went to was the large mall just a few miles away from where their new home was. They spent a good two hours browsing the mall and they both came out with at least six new outfits between the two of them. Next, they headed off to look at a few of the statues and whatnot that were strewn about the city. Sora, of course, had to get pictures with them and send them to their father who simply did not know how to respond. They stopped at a few little stores along the way, including pet shops, pawn shops, and thrift stores. Their final stop was at the park across the way from their apartment. They saved it for the last because they figured the park wouldn't be as crowded later in the evening, but it would also be much more pleasant with the sun setting on the horizon. They had been walking for about 15 minutes through the large, grassy area when the twins decided to take a seat on a bench that overlooked a small pond nearby.

"Today was awesome!" Sora exclaimed, smiling at his brother as he sat down and crossed one leg over the other. Roxas smiled in return.

"I would definitely have to agree" the blond twin said and sat down next to his brother. They stayed and enjoyed each others' company for a while longer. Suddenly Roxas noticed a familiar red truck out of the corner of his eye. He realized it was the one that the mysterious redhead had jumped into earlier. He couldn't help but watch it as it headed toward the apartments. He acted normal and told his twin that they should head back and eat some dinner. His twin gladly followed behind as they walked at a quick steady pace to their own vehicle. They drove back to the apartment in just a few minutes and Roxas saw the truck parked in the same place it had been that morning. He noticed that there was still a figure inside.

"Sora, you can go ahead up to the apartment, I think I'll just stay out here a bit longer." Sora gave him a curious look, but went on his happy way to their apartment nonetheless. Roxas stayed in the car and waited, even though he was a bit unsure of what he was waiting for, exactly. The redhead got out of his truck, the blond followed shortly after. Roxas started walking across the narrow parking lot in the route to his apartment, which so far led him to be following the tall redhead. Roxas observed his outfit. Black pants, black button up tee shirt, a white tie, and black converse shoes with perfectly white laces. For some reason, he felt the need to get the man's attention. He didn't know why, but he felt almost drawn to the stranger. Not sexually, just like he needed to know him. He finally got the nerve to speak.

"Uhm, excuse me?" he said, just loud enoud for the redhead to hear. The tall man turned around, suddenly they were standing face to face only about five feet apart. Roxas noticed his eyes before anything. Green, unlike any he'd ever seen that glinted in the dim sunlight along with his crimson hair and glossy pink lips. He noticed a tattoo under each eye as well, just an upside down elongated triangle in black. The blond started blushing immediately after the redhead gave him a slight smirk.

"Is there something you need?" The redhead asked politely and gave Roxas an ever so inviting smile.

"I uhh, I'm just new here. Moved in yesterday, from Destiny Islands. I was hoping to meet a few people around and it seems that we live pretty close to each other." Roxas said, shocking himself that he was speaking to a stranger all on his own. The tall man smiled again, broader this time, sending shivers down the shorter blond's spine.

"I see. Well, my name is Axel. Got it memorized?" The man winked, his eyes seeming to get more inviting with every word he spoke or move he made. Roxas's pink cheeks now turning to a light shade of red. The blond simply hummed in response to that. After what seemed like forever, but it was only a few seconds, the redhead spoke again. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"It's Roxas" the blond said sheepishly.

"Ahh" the redhead sighed in response, then proceeded to yawn. "Well, I've got to be going I've had a long day. My boyfriend might be getting a little worried, too." For an unknown reason to Roxas, he felt his stomach drop at the mention of the redhead having a boyfriend. Axel broke him from his dazed state. "Could I maybe get your number? I'd love to hang out sometime." He smiled and patiently waited while Roxas got his phone out and walked a few steps toward the taller man with his arm outstrtched and number on the screen. Axel simply laughed at this. "You don't have to be so shy, you know. I don't bite."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Roxas teased with a little smile finally spreading across his face.

"Oh whatever! Anyways, I'll text you later. Have a great night." The redhead waved and walked to the next set of buildings while Roxas walked to his own. He couldn't help but worry that he'd never hear from the redhead after that as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter. :) I had fun writing it.~ Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
